Wings and things
by JLoDucky
Summary: My name is Harriet Potter and this is my story of what really happened... veela!Draco Fem!harry Creature!harry HD/DM RL/SS RW/HG
1. Prologe

My name is Harriet Potter and this is my story of what really happened...

Things changed when I was seven let me give you a recap

I lived with my aunt and uncle since Dumbledore put me there, I was beaten and made a slave, my life was at risk virtually every day but I had a few good points. I had my best friend Draco Malfoy and my Godfather Severus Snape (I know what you've heard about them and it's not true so just listen) Sev used to teach us magic and potions when my relatives were out.

three weeks after my seventh birthday

There was an accident in the village right in front of us and my magic saved the person in the vehicle, it was the first time I'd used my magic in a big way and suddenly the wizarding world knew where I was in celebration of finding me they sent all the young wizards and witches a starter pack (some wizard coins a child's wand a cape and a hat) I didn't know why Sev looked so worried guess now I know...

I was so happy I hid them in my cupboard and played with them every night dreaming about the future but late one night Vernon found me playing with them and he beat me badly. hours later he went to bed leaving me broken and bruised in the kitchen.

Severus came in and took care of me like he does after every beating (I think he put a charm on me to tell him when I'm hurt) but this time he knew it had to stop he took the wizarding things and cast a strong healing spell on my cupboard so any time I was in there I'd get healed. He wiped my memory of all things magic and altered my appearance to a boys as he feared what Vernon might do when I grew a bit older.

He altered my memory so I thought I was a boy and then added a trigger that if he said one word it would all revert back to the way it should be he then went upstairs and altered the family's memory's. he stood in the hall thinking what he could do to make it easier for me for he knew Dumbledore wouldn't let him take me and look after me like we both wanted and like the will stated. Then an idea struck he cast a spell on my cupboard that gave me the warmth of his presence and then took his necklace (I'd made him when I was three) duplicated it and cast the same one on it and made them like two way communication devices so he could help me, he looped it over my neck and made it visible to only magic folk.

He left then feeling his heart break he packed up all his things ready to move and went to visit the Malfoy's. They were distraught at the news wanting to take me that night and fight Dumbledore but Sev knew he had to wait till he told me who I am. They agreed to tell Draco to not play with me unless disguised and to let me make the first move on the train. That night Sev moved back to London and I didn't see him again till today.


	2. Trains and growing pains

I woke up it was a normal day make the breakfast you worthless freak do the laundry and the garden ... Well you get the idea anyway I was just going to bed when I saw a shadow through the glass of front door. Then the door opened revealing a man in a black cloak he had greasy hair and a crooked nose. The stranger shut the door and smiled at me walked into the lounge and sat down. I followed curiously, he offered me the seat next to him which I took. He then got out a stick and said a funny word, there was a bright flash and suddenly things started flooding back.

I remember him Sev

I remember Draco

I remember who I am

suddenly I feel this blinding pain and I pass out

My eyes blink open, I look up and see Sev's face smiling down at me. "Sev!" I squeak as I hug him hard "Hello Harriet try not to kill me with cuddles" he jokes. "Now come we have lots to talk about." I sit up and wriggle till I'm sat next to him knowing Sev hated fidgeting and waited "I'm sorry I had to do this to you but I had to keep you safe you know that right?" I nod "Now tomorrows your birthday and you'll get a letter about Hogwarts, do you remember what I told you about it?"

"That I must make sure I'm put in Gryffindor and to pretend I don't like you or Draco, and to be wary of Dumbledore." I say like I've said it a thousand times

"Good now that necklace is connected to mine so you can talk to me and if you want me to hear something just hold it" I nod "now I have clothes for you in that bag but I'm going to have to put glamour's on you for your aunt and uncle so you won't need them till you get on the train where I'll put them in your luggage but choose some for that day" I get up and look through them amazed at the amount, even underwear. I look up and see he's blushing.

"Draco and Narcissa helped me, I err hope you like them.." I smile and pick out some then look at the underwear "Narcissa said they will always fit" I smile "ok I want these but how will I change back to a girl before I get on the train? and how will I get there? and how will I get my stuff?" I babble worriedly

"calm child I've thought of everything you need to put the letter in your room as soon as you see it for you, read it later and the night before the train i'll come and take you to the leaky cauldron and then take you to the train in the morning. Narcissa will get everything you need when she gets Draco's. Now any more questions?"

"No Sev." "good now off to bed oh and this is your birthday present from me." he hands me a small box " I've got to go Harriet I'll see you soon I promise" "bye Sev" we hug and he leaves.

The next day I wake thinking it was just a dream. I sit up groggily and then notice the box wrapped in red and silver and I smile. I hurriedly open it to reveal a charm bracelet each charm representing an important person in my life.

a lily for mum, a stag for dad, a dog for Sirius, a wolf for Remus, a cauldron for Sev, a Snake for Mr Malfoy, a Daffodil for Narcissa and a Snitch for Dray

I hide it in my pocket and go about making the breakfast. *thinking it's weird that I can't see parts of me*

My relatives come in and I serve them breakfast just as the post comes. I run out and search through it till I find it I shove it under my door and I deliver the mail to my uncle

Later that night...

"Sev?" I whisper ~"Yes Harriet?"~ his comforting voice comes from the pendant like it's a speaker "Whoa that's cool anyway thank you so much for the bracelet its perfect" I quietly gush ~"I'm glad so did you get your letter?"~

"Yes I did can you tell Narcissa I don't want a toad?" I wrinkle my nose at the thought and he laughs a deep chuckle

~"I'm sure I can. So how are you Harrie? I didn't really get to ask last night"~ I smile "I'm really good Sev I miss everyone though how are they? how are you?"

~"Well Narcissa and Lucius are doing well. Draco has been missing you allot he started a book of all the things he wanted to tell you, he's been a hand full today knowing it's your birthday and that you remember him again. So not much has changed there, I haven't seen Remus for awhile though. It was a bit much for him to cope with you not remembering him. I sent him a letter today though so I hope he'll come back soon. And I'm doing well I'm still working at Hogwarts as the potions master the children seem to just stupider. I'm looking forward to having you and Draco in my class."~

"I'm sure they aren't that bad Sev but I'm looking forward to it."

~"oh believe me they are anyway you should sleep we can talk again tomorrow night if you like?"~ he says hopefully "I'd love to Sev good night" I say sleepily ~"Good night my Harrie."~

31st of August 12:00am

I sit in the hallway with all my stuff and wait for Sev. My aunt and uncle had gone to bed an hour ago, it was hard to act normal today I was so excited. I hear a small pop and then I see it what I've been waiting for...

Sev's shadow. The door opens just the same, I get up and pick up my things.

"I'm ready Sev." he smiles "I can see that Harrie I just need to leave this then we can go." he walks off into the kitchen and places a note on the table before leading me outside "Now I need you to hold on tight and not let go promise?" I do so and nod. Suddenly the world goes black and I feel like I'm being squeezed through a straw, suffocating and drowning all at once. A few seconds later it stops and I find myself in an old alley with some crates and broken bottles. I look up at Sev puzzled but he just smiles and then takes me through an old battered door into a dimly lit pub. We head up stairs into a room and Sev removes the glamour's. "Beautiful just like your mother." He smiles "Now off to bed you've got a big day tomorrow all your stuffs in that trunk and the clothes you picked are on top."

"Ok Sev." I put my few little things in my case and my bracelet on top with my outfit before curling up in bed. Sev comes over kisses my head and goes to bed himself.

1st of September 10:50am

"I can't believe you made us late getting ready you had your outfit picked out a month ago" he says as we run for the wall between platform nine and three quarters. "Sorry Sev but I wanna look good everyone's gunna want to meet me and I see Dray for the first time in years I wanna look my best." I pant.

"Gunna? wanna? did I not teach those aren't words. You are a lady speak like one." we stop when we are on the platform and he casts a privacy charm. "Yes Sev." "Good now I'll see you at Hogwarts pretend you don't like me or Draco and try and make some other friends preferably Gryffindors. Be a good girl and have fun." he kisses my head "I'll try. goodbye Sev." I hug him hard when I let go he removes the charm and I run off with my bag.

I bump into a tall boy with bright orange hair "oh sorry I didn't see you there." "it's my fault don't worry about it." he notices I'm struggling with my bag "Here let me help with that. The names Percy by the way." he says as he takes it and carries it onto the train. "I'm Harriet thanks for that but I can take it from here." he sets it down and smiles "ok nice to meet you." he goes off down the corridor.

I go off in search of an empty carriage. about half way down the train and see a flash of blonde and pause, he looks like dray so I try and catch his eye. he sees me so I brush my fringe to the side and his eyes widen slightly before he tilts his head slightly and holds up two fingers out of sight of his friends I nod and then continue my search. Finally I find one right down the end.

Two minutes later dray comes in and puts a privacy charm up. "Harrie?" he asks nervously I bite my lip and nod. He breaks into a grin and hugs me "I missed you so much Harrie how are you? god your tiny promise you'll eat more?" I giggle "I missed you too Dray I'm good dray and I promise." he puts me down and gets out a box "I know it's a little late but happy birthday Harrie" I smile and open it.

It's a snitch pendant necklace

"wow dray it's pretty" he puts it on round my neck and smiles "perfect now I'm sorry I've got to go Harrie I'll mail you later." He drops the charm grins and then runs out. I settle down for the journey playing with the pendant absentmindedly while staring out the window.

"Is this seat taken?" I turn to see another boy with bright orange hair this time my age face covered in freckles and skinny as a rake.

"uh no it isn't." he puts his trunk up on the rack and sits. "I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley and you are?"

"Harriet, Harriet Potter" I mumble. "no way really? cool! do you really have that thingy?"

I frown "what thingy?" "you know the scar?" I blush and show him. "wicked."

we talk for the entire train Journey, I learned that he has a weird pet rat and loads of brothers including that other boy and they all have orange hair. About half way through the journey Dray and his friends came down the train. He pretended to offer his hand in friendship after insulting Ron, which I turned down like Sev told me to I hated it but I had to for the cover so Dumbledore didn't suspect anything.

after that the only things that happened were a girl came in looking for a toad and we ate a mountain of sweets, Sev won't be happy...

The train stops and as we get off we hear an unusually large man bellow "first years this way." so we drop our stuff in the pile and follow him into these boats. they take us over a huge lake and then I see it. Hogwarts castle. "wow its beautiful" I breathe. I look at it in wonder as we get closer.


	3. Talking hats and mishaps

When we walked up to the castle it seemed to get bigger and more beautiful. The only sounds were made in awe until we were taken into a hall way to wait. Ron and I were standing to one side but I could hear the muttering. Things like "she's here I swear." And "I saw her on the train." I tried to hide as much as possible I've never been a fan of lots of attention. Finally a stern woman comes in and silence falls.

"My name is professor McGonagall, I am the deputy head mistress of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup." She leads us into the great hall.

The ceiling alight with stars and floating candles. The tables are filled with students all looking at us it's a little unnerving they all seem so tall. Some know it all girl decided to inform us 'It's not real the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night outside.'

We reach the front of the hall where all the teachers sit at a long table, some were looking at us with calculating stares but I'm sure I saw Sev smile for a second. McGonagall goes up the few steps to stand beside a stool with a hat on it. She says "Will you wait along here please. Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

He stands "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He sits and McGonagall picks up the hat off the stool and looks at a list of names in her other hand.

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger!" that girl gets up and starts muttering

"Oh, no. OK relax." She goes up and sits on the stool.  
>Ron Whispers to me "Mental that one, I'm telling you."<br>McGonagall puts the hat on her head. Suddenly the tear in the sorting hat opens and starts mumbling before finally shouting "Okay, Gryffindor!"

She smiles and goes to join the other Gryffindor's.  
>McGonagall "Draco Malfoy!" Draco goes to the stool and the hat just barely touches his head before shouting out a House. Sorting Hat "Slytherin!" I try not to grin as Draco smiles and goes to the Slytherin table. Ron whispers again "There's no witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."<p>

McGonagall "Susan Bones!" As I look to the teachers table I see Sev talking to one of the professors my scar begins to hurt. I hiss in pain. Ron "Harrie what is it?" "Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine."

Sorting Hat "Hufflepuff!" She goes over to the Hufflepuff table.  
>McGonagall "Ronald Weasley!"<br>He nervously goes to sit on the stool and the hat is placed on his head.  
>Sorting Hat "Ha! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you… Gryffindor!" Ron sighs with relief and goes to sit with Hermione and his brothers.<p>

McGonagall "Harriet Potter."

The Hall comes alive with students trying to get a look at me as I goes to sit on the stool. McGonagall places that hat on my head.  
>Sorting Hat "Hmmm… Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you…<br>I Whisper "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!"  
>Sorting Hat "Not Slytherin eh? Oh I see this plan eh? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No?<br>Harry whispering "Please, Please anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin."  
>Sorting Hat "Well if you're sure, better be… Gryffindor!"<p>

Amid lots of cheers from the Gryffindor table I go to join them. Fred and George Ron's brothers shout "We got Potter! We got Potter!" and I just wish I could melt into the floor. After all the first years have been sorted Dumbledore stands again "Let the feast begin!" Suddenly the plates in front of us are filled with food and we all dig in.

Classes go fairly well but the best was Flying Class

The Gryffindor and Slytherin students were gathered around the field with broomsticks laying beside them. Madame Hooch "Good afternoon, class." "Good afternoon Madame Hooch." We chorus.  
>Madame Hooch "Good afternoon Amanda, good afternoon. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say up."<p>

We repeat "Up! Up!" my broom jumps up into my hand immediately "Whoa!" Malfoy "Up." His broom jumps up into his hand and he smiles teasingly at me. Ron "Up. Up! "His broom doesn't move.  
>Madame Hooch "With feeling!<p>

Hermione "Up. Up! Up. Up!" She gets frustrated as her broom does nothing. Ron "UP!" The broom flies up and hits him in the head. "Ow!" Draco and I can't help but laugh. "Shut up Harrie."

Madame Hooch "Now once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two… Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Mr. Mr. Longbottom!" Neville starts flying up shakily.

Neville "Help! Help!" Madame Hooch "Come back down this instant! Mr. Longbottom! Everyone out of the way!" Neville's broom flies off and up over the castle. His grip fails and he slides of the broom landing in a pile on the grass.

Hermione "Is he alright?" Neville "Ow!"  
>Madame Hooch "Oh oh oh. Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now, up you get. Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch'."<p>

Malfoy picks up Neville's dropped rememberal and with a teasing glint in his eye says in a mocking tone "want to have some fun potter?" I mount broom I'm stopped by Hermione. "Harry! No way! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly!" I roll my eyes and fly up to Malfoy's level " What an idiot!"

"Ready when you are Malfoy "  
>Malfoy "Is that so? Ok" He throws the Rememberall as far as he can and I take off after it, flying like a pro. I catch it just outside of McGonagall's window and then return to the ground.<p>

Gryffindor's "Yeah! Nice going, Harry! That was wicked Harry!"  
>McGonagall walks over rather hurriedly "Harry Potter! Follow me."<p>

She takes me to the Corridor outside Defence Against The Dark Arts Classroom "You wait here." A few minutes later a tall fifteen year old boy joins McGonagall in the hall.  
>McGonagall "Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood I have found you a Seeker."<p>

Later as we are waking through the corridor talking about Quidditch that girl Hermione comes over and shows me this cool trophy with my dad's name in the seeker position's. I smile feeling a little closer to my parents and think I must get Sev to tell me more about them.

As we walk back to the common room the stair cases change while we are on one . "Let's go this way."  
>Ron "Before the staircase moves again." As we are looking around another empty corridor full of cobwebs he says "Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?"<p>

Hermione "We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden!"  
>"well lets go then." I say but as we go back to the door we are confronted by Mrs. Norris the caretakers cat.<br>Hermione "It's Flich's cat!"  
>"Run! Quick, let's hide through that door!" I try it but it won't budge "It's locked!"<p>

"That's it we're done for!" Ron moans.  
>"Oh! Move over!" Hermione says in exasperation as she pushes us aside and whips out her wand pointing it at the lock "Alohomora!" The door opens and we rush in. "Alohomora?" Ron asks<br>"Standard Book Of Spells- Chapter 7!" she replies. Just then we hear filch walk into the corridor but leave soon after.

Ron "He thinks this door is locked."  
>Hermione "It was locked."<br>I turn and stare wide eyed as I mumble "And for good reason." Ron and Hermione turn to see what I'm looking at. it's a huge three-headed dog. The dog slowly wakes up and growls at us. We all scream and bolt for the door. The dog lunges at us, but we manage to get out the door and shut it behind us.

Ron "What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?  
>Hermione "You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"<br>Ron "I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice… there were three!"  
>Hermione "It was standing on a trap door. It wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."<br>"Guarding something?" I ask confused.  
>Hermione "Yes now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us all killed or worse… expelled." She flounces off. Ron "She needs to sort out her priorities."<p>

(Now I know Hogwarts is awesome and you want to hear all about classes and homework but after awhile it gets like normal homework especially the essays and it's not that important to my story so I'm gunna skip bits)

It took me a few days before I could see Sev to tell him about that huge dog. I actually ended up having to get detention with him. Sev knew I missed Draco as well so he was invited for advanced lessons I believe anyway I'll tell you how it went...

I walked into Sev's office and grinned, he had my favourite dessert and hot chocolate just sat there waiting for me and he was sat with a faraway look in his eyes so I sneak up behind him and shout boo. It was hilarious until he set his patented glare on me but after a few seconds he calms down and pulls me into a hug, I can't believe how much I've missed them. "Now child other than your recent lack of behaviour how have you been?"

"ok some of the teachers are harder to understand then you but overall I'm enjoying things. The Gryffindors are really nice to everyone but the Slytherins saying they are 'all evil' and 'slimy liars' which makes me feel bad cause like you thought the hat said I should be there." I sigh.

"you said there was something you wanted to talk about?" he says in a soft tone.

"oh yeah on our way back from err something I don't quiet remember but anyway the stairs moved the wrong way and we just wanted to get off before they took us further from the common room so walked off into the restricted corridor by accident and then Mrs. Norris came and we hid behind this locked door using this spell Hermione learned but in there was this huge dog with three heads and Hermione said it was guarding something cause it was standing a trap door." I pant .

"First things first breath child you don't have to get it all out at once. And secondly Hermione was right and that dog was called fluffy, stupid name I know but the grounds keeper owns him and he was always a little odd. And thirdly what is under that trap door is very dangerous and I don't want you to go anywhere near it understand?"

"Fine" I'm grumble knowing if Sev says I shouldn't he's telling the truth. "can I at least know what it is?" I whine.

"I suppose if it will stop you investigating but you must not tell anyone do you promise?" I nod excitedly. "Under that door is many chambers of magical protection keeping a magical stone safe and hidden that stone is called the philosophers stone it can keep you alive for many years beyond a natural life span and turn objects to gold. Now this I'm sure you understand is not good in the hands of bad wizards so we have to keep it safe and a secret." I nod just as there's a knock Sev goes and answers the door and five seconds later I'm squished in a Draco hug.

He starts telling me all about Slytherin and this annoying girl called pansy apparently she has this crazy idea that dray will marry her when they grow up, we are all 11 for goodness sake and she looks like she's a cross between a dog and a girl dray has much better taste than that.

"I wish I was in Slytherin" I sigh "the Gryffindors are all overly excitable and I don't think they like to be quiet cept Hermione but she only likes reading. She's worse than Sev!"

"hey shush it's ok and look on the bright side you've only got seven more years"

I hit him before curling up on him, I don't know why but I always feel safer when I'm with him. He starts stroking my hair and the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake.

"Harrie it's almost curfew."

Now much to my annoyance I couldn't do what Sev had told me as Ron and Hermione wouldn't drop the investigation into the philosophers stone not that I had told them about it in fact I tried to hinder the investigation as much as possible.

Sev noticed that the headmaster looked much more smug than normal which couldn't be good

If only he knew...


	4. Chapter 4

Now that tale that incorrectly told people of my life was right in some parts I did go through the trap door and I did defeat Voldemort faced Quirrell with my hands and I'm sorry if you feel I'm rushing this story but the biggest changes in the story happened from the start of fifth year so I'd like to sort of give a summary of the years between my first and fifth years.

Every summer despite my protests I was sent back to the Dursley's occasionally uncle Vernon would get drunk and hit me as punishment now before you freak out it was mainly just a slap or two once he punched me and broke my glasses yet again and I couldn't fix them until I got on the train.

My short visits to Sev's office brought me, him and Draco closer but they were few and far between.

My second year was pretty much the same other than wearing a skirt but in my third there were a few more changes

First that Buckbeak didn't hurt Draco because he was rude and being an ass but because as Draco was trying to show off to me Buckbeak sensed something in Draco that the hippogriff found threatening breaking his arm in its panic.

If I told you what that would ruin the story and at the time even Draco didn't know.

It hadn't been Draco or his father that pushed for Buckbeak's death in the hearing either, they were actually trying to get a more closely monitored class to ensure everyone's safety but the story had being getting lots of press and rather than admit that it could have been prevented the court decided that Buckbeak was a dangerous and insane creature.

Secondly in the process of discovering the truth about Sirius I also discovered that one of my dad's other best friends and our defence teacher was a werewolf and was dating Sev! The latter annoyed me more as Sev never told me nooo I had to find out by seeing them on the marauders map going to talk to them only to walk in on them sucking each other's faces.

And the last difference was that Dumbledore was being much more annoying calling me in to his office to talk about the greater good and nudging me to feel like I needed to save everyone he was also pushing me closer Ron and Hermione which was uncomfortable as I think he wanted me to be with Ron (uh gross and he's so narrow minded it would never work)

Fourth year was horrible much though Sev and everyone tried to get me out of that blasted tournament dear sweet old Dumbles wouldn't let me out and threw me into the life threatening tasks with wacky advice from moody and as much help as Hermione could find in the library.

Two days before each task id get two notes though which helped more than anything and made me smile despite being scared.

One from Sev giving me things like spell names or telling me the location of a helpful book and it's page.

And the other from Draco that showed while he outwardly insulted and mocked me that he was scared too and that he was rooting for me despite what his badge said. He displayed this with little moving sketches that were actually quite realistic and captions like 'potter for the cup' or 'be careful we need our golden girl intact'

While managing to get through the tasks some other things happened

Draco dated pansy and I discovered the green eyed monster of jealousy really wasn't that bad of a description of me

He looked sooo good at the yule ball in his dark wizarding robes unfortunately he took pansy but his eyes kept drifting to me throughout the night

I ended up going with Ron as Hermione was asked by victor Krum and he couldn't get a date. When we arrived Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye seeming to think I liked Ron.

I had worn a deep purple halter neck dress to the ball which funnily would have looked much better with Draco's robes than the maroon horror that Ron wore.

After that the year proceeded virtually the same Cedric and I touched the cup he died on Voldemort's orders and then the ritual started.

Voldemort came back but the ritual went wrong somehow he was still humanoid but he was severely deformed and never got the chance to call his death eaters he tried to fight me but his cursed fired back and killed him again.

I know your gunna say well that was too easy it wouldn't have worked like that but all I'm gunna say is our blood wasn't compatible for the ritual to be successful.

When I took the portkey with Cedric back to school the events that followed were the same and I was branded a liar across the prophet and many other papers.

Now I know you're expecting me to start telling you all about fifth year in great detail aren't you?

Well sorry but when I said fifth year I should have said near the end of fifth year the 1st of June to be exact.

The rest of the year went virtually the same though thankfully dray wasn't dating pansy anymore and while at head quarters I got to spend some time with Paddy, Remy and Sev. The three of them paid close attention to Dumbledore and his plans as he was convinced Voldemort wasn't gone at all and don't even get me started on that Umbridge woman.

No this story really starts quiet simply with a letter...


	5. Transformations and celebrations

1st June 8 am

It was looking to be a nice Sunday the sky was clear and there was a gentle breeze drifting through the grounds of Hogwarts.

In the great hall some of the earlier risers among the staff and students we partaking in a leisurely breakfast before starting homework, marking or for the lucky few a day playing in the sunshine...

One of these said people was staring across at a fellow student with a glazed look in their eyes, they were fantasising about walking across to them drawing them up and showing them exactly what they felt about them in a passionate kiss.

The student in question was none other than Draco Malfoy. And who may you ask was he fantasising about? None other than the emerald eyed girl Harriet potter his secret best friend.

His friends were enjoying a lie in so he could stare without suspicion.

Draco was broken from his day dream by a sharp peck on the hand. "Ouch Nuntius that wasn't very nice oh you have a letter from father?" he stroked his majestic Eurasian Eagle owl that was a present from his father when he started Hogwarts as he opened his letter. It was sealed in another envelope and his father's elegant script read:

_'Urgent open alone'_

Draco frowned had something happened? Lucius had told him during the Easter holidays that there were more whisperings of the Dark Lord had the evil nuisance come back again? He glanced at Harrie worriedly "there's only one way to find out I suppose" he mused before offering his arm to Nuntius and leaving the great hall.

He walked down to the Slytherin common room and the boys corridor to the fifth year's room, he was glad Salazar had individual rooms off of smaller living rooms so you could have proper privacy from your dorm mates but still have a room with them all.

Once in his room Nuntius flew to his perch and after erecting privacy and locking charms Draco sat on his bed and opened the letter:

_'My dearest son_

_Now as you know your birthday is in a few days and we will find out if you do have a creature inheritance, I'm sure this is a scary prospect to you but being a Veela won't be awful. _

_You'd only be 3/4 Veela and depending how powerful you and your mate are you may or may not have wings but your life mate will be your perfect partner and soul mate so there's nothing to worry about there. _

_We have given Severus a list of potions to give you if you are Veela that will help with the pain if you can't find your mate immediately and help your find her ._

_We promise we won't judge if it is someone we don't like at the moment she will be perfect for you so of course we will love her, and don't panic if you don't like her either just try to get to know her and I'm sure you will be surprised._

_To help you find her Veela have dreams where their soul links to their mate it will give you hints on their appearance and a feeling of how close you are to them. _

_After these dreams you'll get a sense of direction and you are excused from school if you need to leave to find her._

_There is a chance your mate may also have a creature inheritance if that is the case you may not be able to find them until they change._

_Good luck and we want to see you on your birthday so go to Severus's rooms at 8._

_Your mother and father always'_

Well that was something.. he couldn't deny he was nervous but excited about the prospect of his mate.

In five days he could meet his soul mate.

In the days since the letter he had told Harriet and she was watching him more with an odd look but he couldn't worry about that and Draco had gotten more and more antsy he just wanted Wednesday night to come already.

And then finally it did.

He stayed in Sev's quarters that night encase of problems.

"goodnight Draco" Severus said before he left the room with some wards.

The blonde cast a tempus charm and watched as the minuets ticked down to midnight, he knew that he should be asleep getting as much rest as he could before the change but he wanted to know if it would happen.

11:45

He wondered what she'd be like...

Short, sweet, funny and intelligent he hoped

11:52

How would he change? Would he get taller? Stronger?

11:56

Would he get wings? Would that mean he could fly?

11:58

Would he spend years trying to find her? He hoped not.

"love if you're out there I can't wait to meet you" he whispered

12:00

As midnight came he heard an almighty crack and then he slipped unconscious...

He was in a room details were vague but it was small uncluttered as far as the haziness would let him see there was a single bed and a cupboard and a desk with a chair everything appeared to be on its last legs and the sheets were thread bare but that wasn't of any interest.

Shouldn't he be seeing his mate?

Suddenly he heard the door go and before he could whirl around he heard a giggle and arms wrapped around him.

"I'm glad you're here I've missed you sooo much" she gushed happily

He turned in her arms and held her close "I'll always be here for you love" his reply was easy as though the dream was teaching him lines in a script. He wondered if this was normal for a mate dream...

Draco looked over what he could see of the girl in his arms. Well she was short about 5ft 2 he'd guess but it was an awkward angle to try and gauge. She was slim bordering on dangerously so and she had dark brown almost black hair down her back ending roughly 5 inches from her shoulders nothing was uniform about her hair though it was all different lengths giving her a natural layered look and each piece seemed to have a mind of its own as to which way to lie.

Strangely the images started to fade but he could still feel her in his arms suddenly though it wasn't just his arm holding her close though...

She was cocooned in snowy white wings...

_That answers that question_ he thought

While he was standing there in the darkness he got sensations of feathers running over his arms, face, chest but not his own and then those were followed by fur...

_If she was a Veela too that would explain the feathers but fur?_

The girl in his arms was peacefully asleep despite them standing up

He chuckled lightly but stopped when he heard purring..

Is she some kind of cat? Maybe an animagus form that would explain the fur too.

His mate must be powerful to be a Veela with wings and transform into a cat of some kind.

He couldn't wait to find her in the real world

"I'm coming my love ill be as fast as I can I promise" he whispered as he kissed her head.

The scene faded and even the feeling of her left as he drifted back to the waking world.

Draco's body had under gone some fairly drastic changes in a few hours and the young Veela would be a little clumsy as he got used to his new form.

The most obvious of these were that he had grown to be 6ft 3 from 5ft 11 and he had two huge snowy white wings that had a span of 15-16 ft and if one inspected them closely they would see tiny silver stripes on each feather reflecting light and making them almost glow.

He was truly breath taking and that was without the other changes.

His muscles were stronger but only barely visible so he was slight and slender more than a body builder.

his skin was pale and flawless most women would kill to have such perfect skin.

He now had a strong jaw aristocratic cheek bones which gave him a manly and commanding look, the kind of man you'd listen to as he normally was right.

His hair was still light blonde but it had multiple shades to it so it looked more natural, it was short and seemed to say I've just rolled out of bed and aren't I gorgeous.

The light grey blue Malfoy eyes he'd inherited from his father were now more like liquid mercury they had a black ring around the edge and tiny flecks of light electric blue in the swirling silver.

To put it simply he looked like one of gods angels.

The potions master looked in on him after the magical burst died and smiled.

_Tomorrow should be interesting how long till we meet the future Mrs. Malfoy _he mused as he went to bed.

As Draco awoke two things occurred to his groggy mind:

One he had a heavy cosy blanket covering him and he never wanted to leave it's confines and two that this wasn't his room

Sleepily he sat up and saw wings..

It all came rushing back to him and he noticed a dull ache in his chest for the first time.

_Mate want her _he thought tiredly as he got up to inspect his new appearance.

The man staring at him in the mirror was different but in the best ways and he was finally living up to the nick name 'Slytherin sex god' he grinned his mate wouldn't know what hit her.

He went over and put on the clothes he had laid out last night after enlarging them.

_I'm going to need new clothes that suit my new form_

As he got to the shirt he encountered the problem of his wings and frowned

_I can't just go around topless it's indecent maybe Sev can help/p_

He put on the rest grabbed the shirt and went through into the living area only to find his godfather the wolf and his parents all having tea. He froze blushing as they turned to stare at him.

The silent stares were broken by a squeal.

Surprisingly his mother the proper and calm lady had made the noise before she ran and hugged the shocked young Veela tightly.

"you look wonderful dragon I'm so proud of you"

"let the boy breathe Cissa" he heard his father chuckle

Draco finally snapped back and smiled at them "I thought you weren't coming till 8?"

"we did it is now nine forty you overslept son but it is understandable and I'm presuming you are incorrectly attired because of your new appendages?" he teased.

"I... I thought Sev might know what to do... and I didn't know we'd have company I thought you meant in the evening..."

They smiled and his father waved his wand at the shirt _**"sutura"**_ two shimmering lines formed in the back of his shirt and he slipped it on and buttoned it up "I'll have to remember that"

His mother lead him to the couch and sat with him, Remus and Severus were facing them on the other couch and his father had taken a comfy looking arm chair. "so how did your mate dream go?"

"weird but brilliant we were in this tiny room at first horrid furniture anyway I hear this giggle and then she wraps her arms around me and says she missed me and for some reason it was like I was given a line in a play when I replied but anyway I turned in her arms and she was snuggled into my chest so I started to look at her. She has long messy dark brown almost black hair she's about five foot two and thin dangerously so..." he frowned at that part "then the room faded and I had my wings around us but I got sensations of feathers and fur caressing my arms and face. I think she must be Veela too and then have a cat animagus form because while she was asleep in my arms she purred..."

"interesting."

"What is Sev?"

"well I was reading those books you gave me to help him and the entire mate dream should have been like the second part... unless she was actually dreaming about Draco which means he knows her and she has a crush on him."

Draco sat up instantly "really?!" when Sev nodded he grinned.

"how's the pain dragon?" Narcissa asked drawing Draco's attention back to the ache.

"not too bad it just feels sore here" he rubbed over his heart.

"do you have a pull? No matter how weak we can follow it" Lucius asked

Draco pouted and slumped in his chair. "no just the ache, I can't go get her yet can I."

"no dragon you will have to wait till her inheritance comes in and even if you do meet her now you won't know it." His father replied watching his sons expression and trying not to chuckle as he looked like a child that had been told he had to wait to open Christmas presents. Remus managed to cover his laugh with a cough but Severus noticed and elbowed him causing his partner to glare.

"so what now?"

"now dragon we have breakfast and then at lunch when Harriet comes we can open your birthday presents. After that we can begin training your new powers so that when you do find your mate you can protect her to the best of your abilities." His father stated

"don't forget Luc that I'm taking him shopping Saturday. His new look calls for a new wardrobe."

"you read my mind mum, of course I will alter my current clothes too but some things it's best to buy new."

Draco got lots of presents including a necklace from his parents to give to his submissive when he found her as it was traditional.

Harriet was surprised but complimentary when she came to see him and give him her gift of a rare potions book she found in a second hand shop.

His father taught him to fly that evening and then on Friday how to use his allure and elemental powers.

Flying was by far the easiest it came quite naturally to the young Veela and he decided to spend an hour flying every night so his wings got stronger, it also helped that he loved the feeling.

His elemental powers were water and air but he was strongest in air Lucius said it was something to do with air being his birth month.

Draco's power was huge and he was gradually learning to reign it in, especially after causing a small hurricane.

By 12 o'clock on Saturday he had managed to make it snow despite it being 28˚c. He was going to start learning to battle with his new powers after his exams that were coming that week, despite all the new things he was feeling confident about them as he had done nothing but studied before his birthday.

His mother came to collect him from training in the grounds so they could have lunch before going shopping.


	6. Glad rags and Shopping bags

On their way out of the grounds they ran into Harrie doing her homework.

"hey dray, Mrs. Malfoy what'cha doing?"

"shopping my dear and call me Narcissa."

"I wish I could join you guys I'm writing Flitwick's essay on why making items sing is useful I think my brain is melting."

Draco grinned "how about I show you what I bought when we get back?"

"ok."

"we best be going Draco it was nice to see you Harrie"

"bye then."

They apparated into diagonally and headed to madam Malkin's first.

"hello how can I help you today?" the seamstress greeted

"Well my son had a sudden growth spurt so he needs a new uniform and new wizarding robes"

"ok then up on the stool then Mr. Malfoy."

He did so and a magical measuring tape measured every possible measurement while a quick quotes quill jotted them down.

"if you like you can browse our catalogue? Or you can leave it up to me"

Draco kissed her hand and said "I think I'll leave it up to your skilled hands madam but I want lots of choice of cuts and colours"

"such a charmer you've got here Mrs. Malfoy come back at about 5 and I should be done by then."

Once they were outside Narcissa lead Draco to a fancy French restaurant for lunch.

"do you think I should take my mate there for our first date? Or would it be too much? I don't want to seem stuck up... or what if she expects more from me cause of who we are"

"dragon your babbling calm down, you should take her there she will love it now to the muggle world? Fortnum & mason's then Harrods but after that you can drag me anywhere you like I promise I won't complain."

"what even if I took you to a tattoo parlour?"

Narcissa paled "you really want to?" she asked shakily.

"no mother don't worry my mating mark is enough for me, but nice to know you wouldn't complain"

He held out his arm and lead his mother through the leaky cauldron out onto the street to a waiting car. The driver got out and opened the door for them.

"where to?"

"we want to go to Harrods and Fortnum and masons we don't mind what order and after that anywhere of Draco's choosing"

"right oh ma'am"

"mother I don't need another suit it's only a shade lighter than that one and they are both cut the same and anyway if you buy me an extensive wardrobe now how are you going to treat me at Christmas?"

"fine but your taking the red shirts you looked good in them"

"deal"

"so where are we going now?"

Draco returned to the dressing room to change back "hmm I don't know either Clara's or the cove but I also hope to visit glitter and cogs."

"and these are shops?"

"yes though the last is a costume shop but trust me it's great." He came out and handed the clothes they were buying to the shop assistant to wrap.

"add those and the rest to our account and have them at our door by tomorrow."

The assistant nodded and took them all. Draco lead his mother out again.

"so left or right mother?"

"we are walking? Um ok right"

He took her down the street and then down an alley beside a book shop.

"Dragon are you sure there's a shop down here we could get mugged!" She hissed urgently.

"yes we are here actually"

He opened the door to a surprisingly well lit shop Narcissa smiled and started browsing like a kid in a candy store. Draco shook his head and grinned starting browsing himself.

"so what sort of thing were you looking for in here?"

"jeans relaxing wear like t-shirts and anything else we see that we like."

"would this be something?"

She held up a black satin shirt with silver thread running through it.

"it won't be too much?"

"I think it would be good for a party. Do we have to carry everything?"

"no I'm going to find Ethan he normally comes and helps..." he trailed off heading towards the counter and ringing the bell on the desk.

"coming!" a voice came from the back a man came rushing out. "welcome to the cove how can I help you?"

"I heard that you offer special services..." he teased receiving a squeal and a hug from over the counter.

"how have you been ooo you've grown and your all muscly you sure you won't swing my way?"

"I'm sure, and I'm ok actually but due to my growth spurt I need a brand new wardrobe I brought mum here from Harrods so behave oh and I have a girl to impress so I'm hoping to be your personal dress up doll"

Ethan came round and dragged Draco over to the rails giving him allot of items and pushing him past Narcissa to the changing rooms. She followed and handed him her selection too before turning to the other man.

He was a bit shorter than Draco with a slight build, casually tousled hair and kind eyes but what surprised her the most was his outfit.

Black converse high tops, electric blue skinny jeans, a yellow shiny shirt under a black sparkly waistcoat and a matching bowtie.

"you must be Draco's mum I'm Ethan it's wonderful to meet you."

She just stared at his outfit.

"uh yeah I um like bright outfits..."

"oh I'm sorry that was rude it's nice to meet you too how long have you known my son?"

"met him about a year ago came in cause he was lost or something and ended up buying a coat from me with French writing all over it I didn't know what it said but he loved it"

"he got that here? Oh I love him in that who designed that?"

"my brother goes round and finds all these one offs from designers all over the world and ships me boxes and boxes of original pieces so I have no idea but it is one of a kind like everything I sell that's why I called this place the treasure cove as you'll never know what you'll find but everyone shortens it."

There was a cough causing them both to turn to see Draco in black jeans and a black shirt with a dragon and a phoenix intertwined.

"sooo?"

"yes" they said together.

After awhile Narcissa started exploring again trusting Ethan's judgement.

"Draco?"

"yeah?"

"as your mums off browsing would you like to try on some sexier outfits?"

"sure"

He went to towards the back and picked up a few things went back and handed them past the curtain. A few minutes later Draco came out in a see through black shirt that clung to his arms and chest and black leather trousers that clung in all the right places.

"I could eat you stop teasing me and try the next lot on"

Draco chuckled and did as he was told.

An hour later they left with 8 large bags of clothes.

Draco then took Narcissa to Clara's which turned out to be an accessory boutique.

They bought trainers, converse ( green, black and white with a spiral pattern), dress shoes, black leather boots, some new sensible shoes for school, 8 belts of different colours and without his mother seeing some lace up wrist cuffs and an arm band to match.

They decided they were too tired to go to the costume shop but would during the summer. Once the driver had packed all the stuff away he drove them back to the leaky cauldron and as soon as they were inside Narcissa shrunk all the bags lightening them before handing them to Draco which he pocketed.

They had a quick coffee then finally went back to Madam Malkin's.

"ah there you are I was beginning to wonder if you got lost. I've made everything that I think will suit you but if you don't like it just send it back and ill refund you, it should all fit but I will do alterations free of charge." She handed Draco four tiny boxes.

"I also added a few extras you didn't request like a good winter cloak and some dragon hide trousers cause I think they'd suit you."

"thank you madam and I'm sure it will all look wonderful on me as you made them" he said as he added the boxes to his other purchases.

"oh shush now off you go dear you should be back at school not complimenting an old woman."

He flashed her a grin as he left.

"dragon why do you insist on doing that with shop keepers it's not proper and you have a mate."

"because mother dear it gets me special service like the cloak, I'm sure she wouldn't think about what I'd like but didn't ask for unless I did and anyway father taught me to do that so take it up with him."

"ooo that man i'll have to think of a suitable punishment for teaching my baby boy bad manners."

"I'm sure the couch would do mum"

"I suppose" she took his hand and apparated them to the gates of the castle walking him to Severus's quarters and knocking.

They were met with a smiling Harriet before she dragged Draco over to the sofa asking him all about his purchases.

Narcissa smiled and waved them goodbye as she flooed home.


	7. Short fuses and Purple bruises

**Now despite being sick I've decided to write a few more chapters I hope you all like it and comments really help motivate me so please leave one **

**Kitty xx**

Exam week passed slowly and stressfully for the students of Hogwarts and when the history of magic exam came around I did faint and after my vision I went straight to sev and begged him to help me save Siri.

Instead he flewed straight to Grimauld and spoke with the marauder himself before comming back and calming me down.

The door crashes open.

#hey interweb people I Sirius Orion black would just like to point out that I'm not so pathetic as to get killed by a crazy lunatic (even if she is my cousin) or a bloody curtain and I'm hurt you'd believe I could die such a boring death#

"Shh buzz off this is my story" pushes padfoot out of the room and locks the door "now where were we?"

And as the year finally ended I went back to the dursleys for the summer. A few days in things started getting bad but none more so than on a hot muggy afternoon..

24th July

I heard the door slam vernon must be home and in a bad mood again I thought as I continued weeding the flower beds in the back garden.

"GIRL! GET IN HERE!"

Oh great now what. I head inside rinse my hands off and follow the sound of stomping feet into the lounge.

"Yes uncle?"

"You took your time" he growls whirling around his face rather purple and grabs me by my hair pushing me to my knees.

"Do you know what happened today? Of course you do you did it" he finishes muttering.

"No uncle I don't"

He glares at me suspiciously "I got fired and I don't know how you did it maybe you got one of your freaky friends to do it or that deranged man you call a god father to do it hmmm yes that's probably it" his eyes lighting up with hatred "it doesn't matter anyway your going to pay for it"

Before I can even ask how I suddenly find I'm facing the fireplace with a harsh sting in my cheek.

I look up at him holding the fast reddening handprint wide eyed. The next thing I know he's hitting me over and over. You can get through it he'll tire soon...I hope...

I feel a rib crack screaming in agony. I manage to get my hand to my throat and cling to my necklace like the life line it is.

~"help sev please"~ I sob hoping he's listening. I feel blackness encroaching.

Just as I'm about to fall unconscious I hear a crack...

The other side of the country a young man collapsed clutching his chest tears streaming down his face.


	8. Future dreams and powerful screams

I open one eye slowly looking around.

How did I end up in my room at Grimauld? I try and sit up but hiss in pain as my ribs ache.

"I wouldn't move if I were you" I turn my head to the door and see sev standing in the door way.

"Wha..."

"I heard your call you've been here about three days already, your ribs have been the slowest to heal as you were too beaten up to take skellygrow so we had to use less taxing potions and spells to heal them" he pauses "are you hungry?"

I nod and he disappears.

Five minuets later he's back with a bowl of soup.

"You scared me you know" he says as he helps me eat "you never told me it was this bad, I would've gotten you out I'd have fought albus harder" he sighs.

"He only normally back handed me and they called me names and starved me mainly sev the rest of the time it was worth the blood wards sev."

He slams his fist on the dresser "nothing is worth you going through that child nothing at all."

The ache in the blonde veelas chest weakened but his worry remained strong he hoped he didn't have to wait much longer to go find his mate but more than anything he hoped that she would stay safe and be ok till he could come and protect her.

After a few days my ribs were back to normal but Siri and Sev were watching me like I'd break which was getting annoying. I finally snapped and screamed at them saying I wasn't china and I could handle walking around.

As it got closer to my birthday I could see more whispering. They were planning something.

I walked into the lounge and suddenly conversation stopped.

"I can go if you guys still need to plan"

"Don't be silly Harrie we aren't planning anything now come give ol' paddy a hug"

I smile and climb onto the sofa cuddling into his side.

"Harrie I was wondering um next year you won't have to go to the dursleys so I was wondering if uh..."

"Yes Siri?"

"Would you wanna live here?"

"Like this being home?" Ive never really had a home before I've always wanted one with people that love me. But what about sev.. I looked up at the man who had been there for me more than other talking Remus at the other end of the room. They're in a fairly new relationship though, I doubt they'd want a teenager under their feet all the time and this way I get a home a real one...

"Yeah I mean I know I've missed allot and you like Remy and Snivellus allot tho I'll never understand why you or sev like the grumpy dungeon bat or why I'm not allowed to acknowledge that I front of your best friends. But I am your godfather Prongs and Lilly wanted me to be the one to take care of you, your nearly seventeen so I thought I'd let you choose." He flopped back after his rant.

"Um could we have Remus and Sev stay over occasionally?" The marauder froze.

"Are you saying yes?" He asked instead of answering.

"I want to say yes but i consider all three of you like parents to me I'd be weird to only live with you and not see them..." Suddenly I'm having the life squeezed out of me.

"I'll put up with him if it means my pup staying with me, though your the one that's going to ask."

I can't help but giggle slightly of course Siri wouldn't disregard his old school rivalry completely even if both Remus and I vouched for the man but at least he's trying.

"We can decorate your room properly and get you all new clothes and I'm sure you'd look better with new glasses or without them entirely. Ooo I'm going to spoil you rotten." He grinned at me happily before bounding over like an excitable puppy to tell Remus the news. Sev's face got a stony look at the news and left the room.

I bet Siri left out the part of them being here too. I sigh and go follow him.

I find him in the library reading some ancient potions text which I snatch out of his hand placing it on the table beside him and curl up in his lap.

"Surely you have your mutt to cuddle now Harrie" he says coldly. His defence systems are up and fully operational i see.

"That may be but no one gives cuddles like Sevvy" he grumbles but puts his arms around me.

"I figured you and Remus wouldn't want to go from new relationship to having a sixteen year old so I asked Siri as one of the conditions of living here to be you and Remus staying here as often as you want that way I can have my family under one roof... I'm betting he didn't tell you that. Plus I've always wanted a home with people who love me and mum and dad thought Siri could give me that other wise they wouldn't have picked him as my godfather. I'm not saying I don't love or need you Sev please don't shut me out.."

"You use too many words when the last sentence would have sufficed." He pauses to kiss my hair. "And for your information both the mutt and I are your godparents, I've been trying to get you under my care for years but no one knows where your parents wills are and memories of them asking it of us apparently isn't enough" I look up at him shocked.

"Yes Harrie you have two godparents anyway Remus and I had been wanting to ask you about living with us once we got a stable house as I've had move out of spinners end so I suppose if the mutt agrees we could all live here for awhile"

All of them here... everyday... That sounds...wonderful

I can't help but squeal and hug him tighter. "I'll make sure you have a room for potions and Siri was talking about redecorating my room but I'm sure he'd let us do yours too and you need some new clothes so we can get you some when Siri is spoiling me."

"Calm down little hurricane we've got the rest of the summer to do things you don't need to plan it all out now."

I grin sheepishly before getting up and pulling him back down to the kitchen hugging the three men that want to take care of me.

In the week running up to my birthday allot of things changed in Grimauld place.

We stripped and decorated most of the main rooms mine now having a dark purple and silver theme, Remus and Sev's being brown and blue, the lounge in all natural wood tones with cream walls, the library got the carpet taken up and about a hundred more books (luckily it expands) from the new residents, the halls an apple green that Siri adamantly stated that it looked nowhere near a slytherin colour and he chose it cause he likes Granny Smith apples and the old wine cellar became Sev's laboratory done out in plum and black as he said it was less distracting.

That took up to Wednesday and we decided to go shopping on Saturday.

"You excited for tomorrow pup?"I nod happily setting down my book about a fantasy world

"Yeah it'll be my first proper birthday so I'm looking forward to spending it with your guys. Ron and Mione don't know I live here do they?"

"No I thought you'd want to tell them when they get here tomorrow why?"

"It's just um can we keep it a secret? And say you got special permission to have me over for my birthday?"

"Why Harrie don't you want your friends to know your happy?"

"Coz Mrs Weasley will say your not responsible enough to look after a child and Ron will want to know why I want to live with sev here and they will want me to come and stay at the burrow and much though they are all lovely it's so hectic over there and Mrs Weasley mothers me like I'm supposed to do what she expects. I just want the last month of my vacation to be calm and happy with you guys."

He hugs me tight "ok pup I'll tell moony and Snivellus to go with that anyway off to bed now it's gone 11:30 we wouldn't want Molly to be right now would we"

I kiss his cheek "night snuffles"

Go off in search of my other godfathers finding them both in the kitchen I kiss both of their cheeks bidding them goodnight and then go up and get ready for bed.

By the time I'm in bed with the lights off its 11:56 so I count down to midnight.

57

58

59

I never got to midnight before a scream ripped from my throat and the world went black...


	9. Mutations and party preparations

**Hello again my winglings yes you've got a name now shush now I hope you had a great holiday season mine was exhausting so here's your very late present I've been writing all day 2067 words love you all**  
><strong>Kitty xx<strong>

If anyone could have been in the room with her they'd have been horrified.

The constant screaming, the snapping of bones and the blood would have turned anyone's stomach but no one was there with Harrie as the door wouldn't open.

Draco staggered out of his bedroom and down the hall. He'd been feeling twitchy all day and now he knew why she was awakening.  
>The pain in the back of his mind was far less than what she must be feeling. His wings throbbed in remembrance of his own transformation.<p>

He finally reached his parents room and banged on the door.

"What's wrong dragon?" His father asked as the door was opened.  
>"She's ...pain..soon...here.." He panted. Lucius took Draco's shoulders and steered him to the bed making him sit.<p>

"Try and reach her darling your mental connection can make it easier for her"  
>"Mmkay" he mumbled absentmindedly while following the link.<p>

He coaxed her closer into his mind and wrapped her in a mental embrace cooing to her.

4am

The pain finally stopped and Harrie slipped into a deep sleep.

Unbeknownst to her the door opened and three worried guardians burst in Severus in the lead they all stopped short when they saw her.

She was lying on her front with huge great wings resting at awkward angles mainly hiding her from view.  
>The wings would have been snowy white at the top fading to midnight black and the bottom if they were clean but at that moment they were covered in a gross kind of afterbirth. The skin around the joints were raw and tender.<br>If they men could have seen under the wings they'd find a few other changes.

Severus was the first to snap out of his stupor and after Draco's transformation was prepared for wings.  
>He quickly moved forward and cast a cleaning spell on the feathers bringing the wings to their full splendour.<br>Muttering to himself about how if he'd known then his precious girl wouldn't have had to go through such pain he cast healing charms on the joints till there was barely any redness. He also cast a cleaning charm on the vest top she was wearing that thankfully sat just under the new appendages removing all the drying blood.

Satisfied he stepped back smiling at her of course she had to have a type of wings he'd never heard of though he was sure they'd suit her best.  
>One of the wings stretched out nearly knocking him over. The sudden movement seemed to break the others from their stupor.<br>"Bird" Sirius stated stupidly.  
>"Wha? Hmm? How?" Questioned Remus not that much more intelligently.<p>

"It seems we have a veela in the family"  
>"But how isn't it hereditary?"<br>"Hmm yes but that's a puzzle for the morning."  
>Their attention was drawn again by more movement tho this shocked all three of them more than before.<p>

Harrie had moved her wings so one was straight up against the wall revealing the rest of her.  
>Severus had never heard of a veela transformation like this.<p>

Other than red smudges all over the bedding and her pyjama shorts there was ha dark spot in the centre of them and a dark brown nearly black furry tail wrapped around one of her legs. Severus's eyes scanned up and he noticed there was something wrong with het hair too. Drawing closer he saw the strands were clumped and wet touching it he noticed it was blood so he parted the hair to find the source and found a furry cat ear.

What the?! She's a cat bird? What about her normal ears?  
>Moving her hair he found a few ridges that looked like they used to be an ear but were no more than slight bumps and it seemed like hair was starting to grow over them so they barely be visible soon.<p>

He straightened up and cleaned and healed the other wounds.  
>"She hasn't got whiskers too has she?" Sirius squeaked.<p>

Uncovering her face he shook his head but she looked more grown up and like her mother than before.  
>"We should let her sleep and help her cope in the morning."<p>

It was a lovely peaceful morning in Grimauld place the sun was shining, the birds singing and a young girl woke up from the nicest dream about the object of her affections excited about her birthday.  
>Yes all seemed well until said girl opened her eyes.<p>

First of all I noticed my vision was better than perfect and when compared to the day before it was a big change.  
>Secondly I noticed my covers were fluffier than last night. Looking down I saw huge great wings.<p>

Now that wonderful peaceful moment was broken rather suddenly, causing the others in the house to sit bolt up right in their beds, was a loud terrified scream.

I leaped out of bed but they just came with me!

"SEEVVV!"

The adults leapt up and legged it to the terrified girls room. The door banging open Remus in the lead this time being used to running with the moon.  
>"Harrie calm down its ok"<br>"OK?! OKAY!? HOW IN THE HELL IS THIS OK? WINGS!BLOODY WINGS!"  
>"HARRIET POTTER CALM DOWN SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!" Severus bellowed stopping the young girl in her frantic pacing.<br>"Sev?" I asked timidly "what happened?"  
>"Course ask the bat" Sirius grumbled though he shut up with a glare from Remus and Severus.<br>"Harrie love you know Draco came into his inheritance well apparently you have too tho I've never heard of tainting wings a cat tail and ears but we will find out what you are soon and I must say it does suit you. Your beautiful Harrie."  
>"Yep you'll be fending the blokes off with those feathery appendages" Siri joked brightly.<p>

"Yeah?" They all nodded.  
>"And I'm going to rack the library we will get to the bottom of it so there are no more surprises and if you haven't looked in the mirror yet your eyes look beautiful too so no more screaming yeah?" Remus said soothingly.<br>I whirled round and ran to the mirror tail swishing in agitation. I cocked my head to one side.  
>"They're different but I weirdly like it, and the ears are kinda cute...match my hair too so not that noticeable"<p>

I turned again to see them smiling at her encouragingly.  
>"Ok I admit it's not the end of the world and hey I can fly without a broom now." They came over and hugged her.<p>

"so do I get presents yet or do I have to wait till after breakfast?"

After pancakes made by Remus Harrie opened her presents.

They'd bought me, five books on healing and potions -Remus- a magically enabled MP3 player and speakers -Sirius- with all her favourite music on it and Severus had gotten her the same dress in three colours as he couldn't decide which she'd like best red, green or purple. They had long tulip sleeves and luckily a low scooping back that had a lattice of strips tied in a bow to hold it together so she'd still be able to wear it with her wings. she decided she'd wear the purple one later.

They spent the rest of the morning watching a movie that Lilly had gotten when they were In their last year and never gotten round to watching. It was called hello dolly and much tho they pretended not to the boys enjoyed it but not as much as Harrie who insisted on singing the songs all the way up the stairs into her room to get dressed.  
>Getting out my new music player I switched it on and plugged it into the speakers pressing play -Taylor swift shake it off- grinning I start dancing around and singing along as I gets ready.<p>

After putting some makeup on I look at my reflection noting that my hair doesn't really suit me anymore straight long hair suited her more childish face yesterday but now with my new looks it wasn't right glaring at it I tried to think of a hairstyle that might work. Finding one I tried to picture myself with it then cast the spell lavender had taught me.

Opening one eye to check it looked good I beamed. Sadly it was only a temporary glamour but it gave me time to change my mind later.  
>Slipping the dress on leaving the back and then slipped some small heeled pumps on I turned to look in the mirror.<p>

Earlier I'd noticed my hips and chest were bigger but hadn't mentioned it when everyone was in here as there are things you don't tell your new guardians especially when all three are men.. But I'd noticed alright I'd had to cast a sizing charm on my underwear but it looked like I'd need new ones, more awkward shopping trips in diagonally and London with Siri or maybe she could go with hermione? That'd be ok? But what if I can't hide my wings I've gotta ask dray how he does it or maybe Sev would know..

Shrugging I decided to worry later.  
>"Now about the laces hmm I think help" sticking my head out the door "is anyone free I can't lace it up?"<br>"On my way" came Remus's reply appearing from his room he smiled at me.  
>"You look lovely miss birthday girl but what did you do to your hair?" He asked as he entered my room.<br>"Does it look that bad?"  
>"No cub just drastic it suits you fairly well actually" she beams<br>"It's not permanent it's a glamour one of the girls taught me I'm just trying this look out so I can change my mind if I like without having to take a hair growth potion and that would counter the one on my legs and I'd have to recast that and the others so to save myself work I'm testing things."  
>"Well I think this ones good hey do you wanna pretend nothing is different and see how long it takes the others to notice?" He asks as he laces the dress around my wings. I giggle my wings flapping a little.<br>"Hey none of that miss I don't need a blow dry" he teases.  
>"Ok deal and I couldn't help it I'm not really sure how they work."<br>"We'll work it out now you need to get down there everyone will be arriving soon maybe you could take this music down there? Just no going in the kitchen."

Remus ensconced himself in the kitchen and warded the door leaving Sev Siri and I to decorate. I'd brought my music down to play in the background.

"So how do we do this?"  
>"Well depends how tasteful you want it" Sev answered with a pointed look at Siri.<br>"I can do tasteful!"  
>"Um tasteful sounds good maybe silver and purple? But like the dark kind you know?"<br>"Ok mutt can you and Harry change the colour of the soft furnishings?" We nod though Sirius does so with a glare and start to work. I see out of the corner of my eye Severus attaching long pieces of purple fabric to the ceiling in a circle around the light he then picked up the other end of each strip and stuck it to the outer edge.

After we finished Sirius added fairy lights to the swathes of fabric. It was simple yet pretty.  
>"You know your mum used to do that when we were younger and make a sort of tent in her room filled with cushions to study in during the summer" sev whispered to me.<p>

"You know your dad would tell me there should be some neon orange streamers in here but your mum would hit him for it" he grinned I'm glad you take after your mum coz I swear your dad was colour blind" we laugh.  
>"Sev what will we tell everyone about my wings and tail I'd hide them if I could but I dunno if I can though."<br>"Hmm" he casts a spell and my wings turn invisible but I can tell they are still here he does the same with my tail and ears.  
>"You'll have to be careful not to move your hair" I nod just then the fireplace roars into life with green flames.<p>

**If anyone would like to see drawings and pictures I've made/found to go with the story my deviant art account has a whole folder of images some for futurery things it's under the name JLoDucky so go have a gander if I knew what web address would work I'd put one here maybe one of you are bright enough to know?  
>All your positive feedback makes me giddy and constructive criticism is welcome.<strong>

**Kitty xx**


End file.
